


Snuck out

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, friends with benefits or more, one character may not exactly be out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: okay, i get it. you’re sorry. now stop serenading me and trying to climb up to my bedroom at 1am. you’re gonna hurt yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuck out

The sound of the branches scraping against the side of the house, against the window, were as comforting as any other sound Sebastian had ever known. The rain pelting the glass of the window making the outside appear like some kind of abstract art. Out of place was the sound of a voice, singing, and badly at that by the sound of it. The song barely recognizable, but familiar enough to the teen. He reached for the small bedside lamp, flicking it on, casting a warm glow and shadows around the room. He crept to the window, opening it, the song, and voice becoming clearer. 

Sebastian stuck his head out and looked down at the boy, drenched in the rain, serenading him. “Have you completely lost your mind Clarington?” he asked, trying to hide the smile on his face. They were currently fighting; which might seem like a common occurrence between the two; but the truth was, despite their barbs and quips, they were usually playful, and came from a place of love and acceptance. But not this time. 

“ ‘m sorry ‘Bas,” Hunter slurred, stumbling slightly closer to the house. “Just let me come up.”

“Are you…drunk?” Sebastian asked, watching with an amused, but concerned smirk, as Hunter began climbing the tree beside the house. He leaned out the window, reaching out his hands to help the definitely intoxicated boy into his room. 

“You could just use the door like a normal human being,” Sebastian chastised, once he’d pulled the sopping wet Clarington into his room.

“What’ d be the fun in that?” Hunter grinned. “Did you like my song?”

“A little off key there handsome, but A plus for effort,” he commented as he started to help pull the layers of wet clothes from the other boy’s body. He draped the wet garments over the back of his chair and desk to dry. “So what’s up with showing up here drunk, in the rain, and singing?”

Hunter shrugged, almost falling over as he tried to step out of his wet pants. “We’re fighting and I don’t want us to be anymore.” His eyes met Sebastian’s. 

Sebastian clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I don’t either, but we need to talk and that needs to wait until you’re not drunk.” He guided Hunter over to the bed and lifted up the covers, tilting his head for the other to get in. Then he removed the tee shirt and boxers he’d been wearing that were now damp from helping Hunter out of his wet clothes and slid in behind him. Sebastian tangled their legs together and wrapped an arm around Hunter’s chest, pressing their bodies close together. 

“Did you get naked?” Hunter asked. 

Sebastian nodded. “You’re cold right now, but you usually are hot like a fire. And skin to skin contact is supposed to be the best way to warm someone up, sharing body heat.” His lips brushed along Hunter’s bare shoulder. 

Hunter twisted in his arms, turning to face Sebastian. “So we’re not going to have makeup sex?”

Sebastian chuckled softly. “No; we’re not having makeup sex tonight. I’m still a little upset with you and you’re drunk.” 

Hunter was quiet after that. So much so, that Sebastian thought he’d fallen asleep. “But you still like me right?” Hunter asked softly after a while.

There was a vulnerability in his voice, one that rarely existed, and it warmed Sebastian to know Hunter felt comfortable to be that way with him. “Of course. I might get mad or frustrated, or jealous, but it doesn’t stop me from liking you. you’re my best friend. A stupid fight doesn’t change that.” He pressed a kiss against Hunter’s forehead. 

“Okay; that’s good,” Hunter admitted turning back around. pulling Sebastian’s arm around him. “Everything just feels off when we’re not talking.” 

Even though he agreed, Sebastian didn’t say anything, closing his eyes and listening to the rain and wind outside. 

“’Bas,” Hunter whispered, “I snuck out to see you.”

Sebastian smiled. “Did you? Should I make you go back home?”

“No.”

“Did you want me to call your parents then?” he asked, amused.

“No,” Hunter huffed. “I’m just telling you. I snuck out for you.”

“Well, thank you for that,” Sebastian smiled. “Now just shut up and go to sleep already, Clarington. I need my beauty sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts for Blaine/Hunter/Sebastian in any combination or all three together at my tumblr (ananonwriterposts.tumblr.com)


End file.
